Wish It Were Me
by Molodoo
Summary: Kurt sings out his feelings to Blaine in Glee Club one day, but Blaine doesn't return those feelings. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Someone unexpected... Puckurt/Pummel romance
1. Confessions

**A/N:** Ah, my Puckurt writing phase... *le sigh* Well, this story was posted before hand, but I attempted to delete my account, meaning I deleted all the stories I'd posted. So, I'm reposting this. It is complete, but this should also have a chapter-a-day update. That's what I'm shooting for. Please enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Puck, Kurt, Blaine or any other mentioned characters or Glee itself. All belong to Ryan Murphy and by extension FOX. I am nor Ryan Murphy or FOX, nor do I own either, meaning the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee.

* * *

Blaine was killing Kurt. Not in a brutal 'I'm-a-serial-killer' way, but an emotional one. Being best friends, they made the decision to both transfer to McKinley. It had been a month and Blaine was still a little clueless as to Kurt's true feelings and it was killing Kurt to yet again have unrequited love. So, today in glee, he decided to do something about it. When Mr. Schue walked in the door, before he could even yell 'GUYS!' Kurt raised his hand resolutely into the air.

"Yes, Kurt?" The room silenced a little and head turned to watch the interaction.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song I'd like to sing." Mr. Schue smiled and nodded. Kurt got up and went to the front of the room. He nodded at Brad and the other instrumentalists and they began playing.

_**In your brown eyes, walked away  
In your brown eyes, couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes, you watch her go**_

Kurt stared obviously at Blaine, whose smile had faded and was now shifting awkwardly in his seat. Kurt decided to avert his attention to Mercedes.

_**And turn the record on  
And wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong**_

If everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older

Guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes

Looking at Mercedes eventually failed Kurt, though, as his eyes trailed back to the person this song was meant for.

_**In your brown eyes, I was feeling low  
'cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes, but a soft face**_

I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on  
Play that song

Where everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older

I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes

Everything was everything  
But baby it's the last show  
Everything could be everything  
But it's time to say goodbye so  
Get your last fix, and your last hit  
Grab your old girl with her new tricks

Honey yeah, it's no surprise  
I got lost in your brown eyes

In your brown eyes  
Brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes  
Brown, brown eyes  
Got some brown eyes  
Brown, brown eyes  
Brown eyes

Kurt took a shaky breath as applause filled his ears. Instead of sitting back down next to Blaine, though, he sat next to Mercedes. She smiled at him.

"Nice job white boy," she said, nudging him and winking. He smiled half-heartedly at her as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine raise his hand.

"Mr. Schue?" He called out.

"Yes Blaine?"

"I want to perform something…" Mr. Schue nodded. Blaine now took center stage and nodded to the instrumentalists behind him.

_**Every time he goes, she dies  
Every time she comes, she cries**_

Blaine faced Kurt, whose eyes were beginning to bug. Kurt knew exactly what song Blaine was singing.

_**He was her long, bright future  
In the middle of a wrong, dark road  
He loved her, but he wasn't too sure  
If he could return the love she showed  
When she said, my love extends  
Beyond the realm of being friends  
He kissed her head  
And quietly he said  
**_

_How could Blaine sing this to me? And in front of everyone? _

_**It's not that you're not beautiful, you're just not beautiful to me  
She said, how beautiful do I have to be?  
When I look in the mirror, you're the only thing I see  
And I have loved you beautifully**_

Well, ten thousand tears passed by  
But she never let him see her cry  
And he called up down one night  
He said, let's get in the car and just drive

He talked a lot about loneliness  
But why, she didn't know  
And some song about Memphis  
Was playing on the radio  
She said, let's stop the car and slow dance  
Won't you just give me a chance?  
He took her hand  
And hoped she'd understand

Puck noticed Kurt's face, though he seemed to be the only one. This Blaine guy was starting to piss him off. Anyone would be lucky to have Kurt's love. _ I just wish it could be me…_

_**It's not that you're not beautiful, you're just not beautiful to me  
She said, how beautiful do I have to be?  
When I look in the mirror, you're the only thing I see  
And I have loved you beautifully**_

Well, she'll burn that bridge  
And build a house  
And swallow the smoke in her mouth  
And she'll feel the burn  
And then make the choice  
To put the fire in her voice

It's not that you're not beautiful, you're just not beautiful to me  
She said, how beautiful do I have to be?  
When I look in the mirror, you're the only thing I see  
And I have loved you beautifully

Blaine received light applause, but most of the attention was on the approaching form of Kurt. Blaine stared expectantly at Kurt and Kurt just looked back. Finally, after what seemed like years, Kurt's lip twitched upwards in a sort of grimace or sarcastic smile. Then he spoke.

"Thanks Blaine," he managed to tremble out. He raised his right hand and slapped Blaine hard across his left cheek. Blaine immediately clutched at the pain while Kurt's hand drew to cover his quivering mouth as he stormed out of the choir room.


	2. Hold Me

**A/N:** So here's chapter two! I really hope you enjoy and leave me a review :) I love reviews like I love breathing

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Puck, any other mentioned characters or Glee itself. They belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX and I am not either, nor do I own either, so the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee. Also, the title of the chapter is taken from the song 'Hold Me' by Weezer.

Blaine was yelled at by the entirety of New Directions. Insults flew towards him from all directions. Finn called him stupid and threatened to beat him up while Rachel called him musically impaired. Brittany called him a mean dolphin, which really confused him and Artie wheeled over both his feet. Santana slapped him upside his head and Puck lifted him by the front of his shirt. Puck's words surprised him the most.

"You're an idiot to throw Kurt aside like that," he whispered. Blaine stared questioningly at him before Puck threw him on the ground. At that point, he'd had enough.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING AT ME! KURT SANG HIS FEELINGS SO I SIMPLY SANG MINE BACK!"

"Aw HELL to the naw!" Mercedes yelled. She was fuming now and Blaine was actually kind of frightened, what with still being on the ground. He stood up hastily as Kurt's true best friend bounded towards him. "Kurt didn't embarrass you! He was praising you and telling you that he loves you! YOU then had to go and EMBARRASS Kurt by singing that song! You could've talked to him in private. We didn't all need to hear what SHOULD'VE been a PRIVATE conversation!" At this point, Blaine was backed up against the wall, surrounded by a very angry New Directions. Fortunately for him, Will, while disapproving of Blaine's actions, was still a teacher.

"Alright guys, break it up," he said, shoving through to get to Blaine. He yanked him out of the circle. Blaine ran to grab his bag and sped out of the room. The circle disbanded, though all were still furious. Rachel pulled the girls aside.

"Ladies, I think we will need some girl time this weekend to help cheer Kurt up. What do you think? My place, perhaps Friday night?" She suggested. They all nodded and went to join their respective boyfriends. Except for Brittany and Santana who left the choir room holding hands. Finn and Puck were talking by Finn's car when Rachel got outside. Finn nodded his head.

"Hey Rach. Ready to go?" Finn asked, smiling. Rachel smiled back.

"Yeah, but, uhm, I'm gonna go home. I have some girl time to plan for this weekend." She explained, her face lighting up. Finn nodded in understanding and turned back to Puck.

"So I guess I'll see you later man?"

"Yeah. Tell Kurt that Blaine's a dumbass. Also, tell him…Nevermind. See ya later dude." Puck walked towards his rusty truck to go home.

By the time Finn had gotten home, the sun was setting and Burt and his mom were sitting comfortable on the couch, snuggling. He smiled and was just going to go to the kitchen to grab a sandwich when his stomach rumbled very loudly. He flinched and Burt turned around.

"Hey kiddo. We haven't had dinner yet either. Want to go out?" Finn smiled.

"Sure." Burt nodded and Carole turned around too.

"Sweetie, what happened to Kurt?"

"Hey, I was just about to ask that!" Burt teased. Carole laughed.

"Beat you to the punch!" She teased back. Finn thought about Rachel, ignoring the newlywed cuteness.

"Anyway, what happened?" Carole asked again.

"I think Kurt should tell you."

"He won't."

"When he's ready he will. I'll see if I can convince him to come out with us. Hey, maybe we could see a movie after dinner too?" Burt and Carole nodded.

"Sure Finn."

"Awesome! I'll be right back!" Finn bounded up the stairs to Kurt's room. He knocked gently on the door. "Kurt?" He said tentatively. He heard some rustling before the door was opened and out stepped a very disheveled Kurt. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were blotchy and his lips puffed from all his crying and sobbing. Finn was worried. "Hey Kurt. Uhm, do you wanna go out to dinner and a movie with the fam?" Kurt stared blankly at Finn. "Kurt?" Kurt heaved a sigh.

"Finn, do I look like I want to have a 'happy' family night?" Finn thought and Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, Finn, I don't. Go out with dad and Carole and have a good time, alright? I'll be holed up in my room."

"You sure Kurt?"

"Yes," he replied curtly. He opened and shut his door and Finn shrugged his shoulders as he headed back downstairs.

Kurt listened carefully as the car pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. When it was out of earshot, Kurt burst out of his room and made a bee-line for the kitchen. He delved into the freezer and found the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Peeling it from its prison of frozen water, he placed it on the counter as he grabbed a spoon and several bottles of water. He then went into the living, grabbed his copy of _Titanic_, an unopened box of tissues and sprinted back to his room. Shutting the door, he placed the ice cream on his night stand along with the bottles of water, placed the tissues on his bed and the movie in the DVD player_. A perfect night of sorrow for a depressed teenager_, he thought as he pressed the 'Play' button. He sighed as the movie began to play and opened the carton of ice cream. He dug his spoon in and lifted the heavenly taste towards his mouth. This went on for two hours. Kurt would eat some ice cream, wipe some tears away, drink some water, eat some more ice cream and blow his nose. It went on until Kurt heard the doorbell ring. He paused the movie and listened. The doorbell rang again. He raised an eyebrow but went downstairs anyway. "Finn, did you guys lock yourselves out?" He called through the door. He opened it and a look of shock passed over his features. "Puck?"

"Sup Kurt?" Puck asked, walking inside. Kurt stared dumbstruck after him, shutting the door as he followed Puck into the living room. Then it hit him.

"You called me Kurt."

"It's your name, right?" Puck looked expectantly at Kurt, who merely nodded. "So, where's your family?"

"They uh…they went to dinner and a movie. I'm sorry, what are you doing here Puck?" Puck sighed and nodded his head absentmindedly.

"I just…I thought you might want…nevermind. It was stupid. I'll see ya later Hummel," Puck said, turning around and heading towards the door. Kurt grabbed his arm. "What?" Kurt struggled for words.

"I uh…I'm watching _Titanic_. Want to finish watching it with me?"

"Why are you watching a sad movie when you're sad?" Kurt shrugged, meeting Puck's hazel eyes.

"It's comforting to know that there are bigger problems in the world than mine. I mean, at least I'm not watching my lover die of hypothermia and dying of it myself. Things could always be worse," Kurt reasoned. Puck nodded, stifling a laugh before he answered.

"Sure, I'll watch the rest of it with you Kurt." Puck smiled and Kurt smiled back as he led the way upstairs to his room. He went and sat on his bed, leaving a stunned Puck in the doorway.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I always thought your room would be OCD neat, but it's covered in tissues and…is that a carton of ice cream?" Kurt blushed.

"My room usually is very clean. It's two hours into the movie. Tissues haven't even begun to litter this room." Puck nodded, finally entering and sitting next to Kurt.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kurt cried out through his tears. He threw used tissues at the screen as Rose's fiancé tried to shoot her and Jack. Puck, who was also crying, watched Kurt in amazement. He'd never seen Kurt like this. "YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Puck was really shocked with that one. He'd never heard Kurt swear and all he wanted to do was comfort him. He got his chance when, moments later, Kurt had paused the movie. He turned towards Puck and issued a warning. "Puck, I'm about to rant about today. If you don't want to listen, feel free to leave." Puck nodded but stayed put. And so Kurt began. It mostly consisted of "I can't believe him's!" and "He's such a jerk!" but Puck stayed throughout the whole thing. Finally, when Kurt fell silent, Puck pulled Kurt towards him and wrapped his arms around the porcelain boy. He felt Kurt stiffen then relax. They lay down and Kurt nuzzled Puck's neck, letting his tears freely fall. Puck stroked Kurt's hair. They eventually fell asleep, but before they could, Kurt mumbled "In the morning, I'm going to ask why you're being so nice to me." Puck smirked as he felt Kurt's breathing become heavier and deeper, signaling that he'd fallen asleep. Puck continued petting Kurt's hair before he too fell asleep.

"What's Puck doing here?" Finn asked as they pulled into the driveway. Carole looked out the passenger window.

"Good question, Finn." She said. Finn shrugged and went inside, looking around for Puck. Finally, he went upstairs. He checked his room, then Kurt's.

"BURT!" He yelled in a whisper. Burt trudged up the stairs.

"What is it Fi-" His eyes fell upon the sleeping figures of Kurt and Puck. He stared angrily at Puck, but decided he wouldn't wake them. He faced Finn. "We can all talk about this in the morning. Call his mom and let her know where he is." Finn nodded as he went to his room and shut his door. Burt turned back to the sleeping figure of his son and Puck. He eyed Puck, wondering if he'd been the one to make his son so upset as he closed the door to Kurt's room.


	3. I Try

**A/N:** So this story seems to be getting a lot of reviews! As a show of appreciation, here's a new update! :D Please enjoy and drop me a review! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Puck, Kurt, Blaine or any other mentioned characters or Glee itself. All belong to Ryan Murphy and by extension FOX. I am nor Ryan Murphy or FOX, nor do I own either, meaning the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee. Also, the title of this chapter is taken from Macy Grey's 'I Try', so that belongs to her.

* * *

Morning came much too soon for Kurt's liking, but the sun shining through his window meant it was time to get up. He shuffled and felt a grip tighten around his middle. He paused, feeling the warmth of a body behind him. He craned his head awkwardly to see who it was. As he stared at the Mohawked teen, the nights events came flooding back to him. He looked around his room, noting the littered tissues, melted ice cream, empty water bottles and the _Titanic_ case on his floor. He nodded, finally comprehending everything. Blaine had been a jerk, Puck came over and they ended up watching some more of the _Titanic_ before Kurt broke into a rant and Puck cuddled with him at the end and both fell asleep. Feeling less confused, Kurt looked at his clock. His eyes bugged; it was nine forty seven AM! They were both late for school! Kurt scrambled out of bed and ran to his bathroom. He quickly showered, skipped his morning moisturizing routine, got dressed, perfected his hair and finally woke Puck up. "Puck…PUCK…Sleepyhead!...Noah?" Puck woke up when he heard Noah. Kurt was surprised but wiped the look off his face as Puck stirred and turned to face him.

"Hey Kurt," he garbled, still half asleep. Kurt smiled.

"Hey. Look, we're late for school. Hurry up and get ready. I'll start some-"

"I don't have clothes here, Kurt." Kurt nodded and merely pointed to his shower.

"The bathroom's over there. Shower and I'll grab some of Finn's clothes for you to wear. They'll be on my bed," Kurt finished. He grabbed his satchel and ran downstairs. Puck, still in a haze of sleep, lifted himself of the rather comfy bed and trudged to the bathroom.

Kurt raced into the kitchen, set up the toaster and popped some bread in. He then pulled down two bowls, some different kinds of cereal and then retrieved two spoons, all the while never noticing his father sitting patiently, silently at the table. At least, not until he put the bowls and other things on the table. "Dad?" Burt nodded. Kurt stared blankly at him until the toaster popped. He raced back into the kitchen and brought the toast to the table. He sat down and waited for the rest of the toast to finish. He stared at his dad again until Burt spoke.

"Why was Puck here last night? Is he your boyfriend? Is he the one who made you so upset? Why was he sleeping in your bed?"

"WOAH! Dad, Puck is NOT my boyfriend. He's not even bi, forget gay." Burt nodded.

"Alright. Why was he here, then?" Kurt sighed.

"He probably came to see Finn but since Finn wasn't here, I offered to let him finish watch the Titanic with me. He accepted and we went upstairs." At this point, Burt's eyebrows were raised in suspicion. Kurt rolled his eyes. "The case for it is upstairs in my room, the movie unfinished in my DVD player. As I was saying, we went upstairs, watched more of it and I broke down and ranted to Puck about…what made me upset. He then cuddled with me and I fell asleep in his arms. I guess he fell asleep after me. The whole night was unintentional." Burt nodded his head again.

"Ok. Who or what made you upset?" Kurt shook his head.

"Nothing dad."

"Don't lie to me, Kurt." Kurt sighed.

"It was a song Blaine sang to me in glee. I sang out my feelings to him yesterday with the assistance of Lady GaGa and Blaine then sang his feelings out accompanied by Jay Brannan." Burt looked puzzled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I sang 'Brown Eyes' to Blaine and in turn, Blaine sang 'Beautifully' to me. No, it's not what you think. My song was about my love for him. His song was about my unrequited love."

"I see…"

"Yes. So, yeah. That's it." Burt nodded and Kurt followed suit. The toaster popped and he ran to the kitchen. Puck came down the stairs.

"Hey Kurt! I smell toa-oh, hi Mr. Hummel, sir." Puck said, his smile kind of fading. Kurt reappeared moments later, holding some more toast and milk. He smiled brightly.

"Hey Puck! Come on, breakfast's ready-"

"Actually, I'm just gonna head to school-"

"Don't leave on my account since I'm leaving," Burt interrupted. Hey eyed Puck a little suspicious but he passed Burt's inspection since he turned to face Kurt. "I'll see ya later buddy. Have a good day at school. Love ya."

"Love you too, dad." Kurt said. They exchanged a hug and Burt grabbed his hat, fixed it on his head and walked to the door. Puck watched him leave and only then did he sit down. Kurt sat down across from him, pulling the cereal and two pieces of toast towards himself. Puck pulled a different cereal towards himself as well as several pieces of toast. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kurt spoke. "So, I uh…why did you…I" Well, Kurt at least tried to anyway. Puck looked up and smiled.

"Blaine's an idiot. I didn't come here to see Finn, I came here to see if you wanted some cheering up last night. I'm glad I could help," he said, watching a smile grow on Kurt's face. The smile quickly turned into confusion though.

"Why did you…you know, cuddle with me? After I ranted to you? I mean, I just-"

"You needed someone. I wanted to be that someone. Blaine may not like you, Kurt, but I know someone who loves you." Kurt stared at Puck, a blush spreading over his pale cheeks. After several more minutes, Kurt spoke.

"We uhm…we should get going. Do you want a ride to school? I mean, if you're going to come back here afterward, you can get your truck then?" Puck nodded.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and mumbled something that sounded like 'No problem' under his breath as he cleared the table. Puck got up and helped, placing bowls into the sink while Kurt put the milk in the fridge. Finally, when they'd finished, Kurt grabbed his keys and they got in his car.

The drive to school was quiet, neither one sure what to say. Kurt pulled into his parking spot, turned his car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition before he finally turned to Puck. Puck turned to Kurt and looked into the beautiful blue-green-gray orbs while Kurt looked into the beautiful, hazel-chocolate macrocosms. Finally, Kurt spoke. "Thanks, Puck. For…last night." Puck smiled and resisted the urge to rub a comforting hand on Kurt's soft-looking cheek. Instead, he grabbed Kurt's soft-looking (which was confirmed soft) hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze as he spoke.

"It wasn't a problem, Kurt. I'd like to hang out more with you, if you'd let me," he said, his voice full of hope. Kurt felt warmth spreading inside him and his smile grew bigger.

"I'd like that." They both smiled and Puck finally let go of Kurt's hand so they could get out of the car and check in with Mrs. Gourd, the secretary at the front desk.

Nothing eventful happened until they reached glee. Everyone piled into the room in little groups except for Blaine. He walked in solo and all in ND thought he had gall showing up to the club. Kurt ignored Blaine and continued his conversation with Mercedes. Mr. Schue was, as usual, the last to arrive. He threw his bag on the piano and turned to face them. "GUYS! I have a great idea for Nationals! I think everyone should suggest a song and- yes Puck?" Will asked, his voice deflating at having been interrupted.

"I have a song I want to sing."

"Alright Puck. Get up here and sing, then we can talk about Nationals," Will said, feeling exasperated. Puck smiled as he brought his guitar up to the front of the room with him. He signaled to the other players and the music began.

_**Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together  
But we're not  
An' I play it off but I'm dreamin' of you  
I'll keep it cool but I'm findin.  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
**_

Puck stared directly at Kurt, his intense eyes never leaving Kurt's shocked ones.

_**I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
I may seem alright and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front  
I play it off but I'm dreamin' of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm findin'  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near**_

Here is my confession  
May I be your possession  
Boy I need your touch  
Your love kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny, deny  
I play it off but I'm dreamin' of you

_**but I'm dreamin' of you babe  
I'll keep my cool but I'm findin'  
I try to say good bye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near **_

Puck smiled. Applause filled the room, most strongly from Kurt. Puck was really pleased about that, since, after all, he had sung the song for him. He walked over to Kurt. "You liked it?" Kurt's face was beaming.

"I loved it. It was beautiful, Noah." A twinge of pleasure shot up Puck's spine from hearing Kurt call him Noah. He liked it.

"I like when you call me Noah." Kurt nodded.

"Ok." Kurt's smile lessened a little. He leaned in closer to Puck and began to whisper. "You know I don't like you like that, right?" Puck nodded, bringing his mouth closer to Kurt's ear.

"You don't like me like that _yet_. I can win you over and I will," Puck said, cockiness saturating his words. Kurt blushed as he pulled away and Puck sat down next to Kurt, holding his hand.

In the back most corner of the room sat Blaine, staring on at Puck as him and Kurt shared a private conversation. He noticed the blush spreading across those cheeks and wondered what Puck had said to make him do that. He found a knot growing in his stomach at the sight of them holding hands. He narrowed his eyes at the Mohawked teen. A moment later, he realized something:_ I do like Kurt!_


	4. Sledgehammer

**A/N: **I'm spoiling you all by updating the rest of this story tonight, because you are all awesome and I love you. Please enjoy and drop me a review! :D Also, Kurt's reactions to _Titanic_? Yes, they may or may not be based off my own reactions...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Puck, Kurt, Blaine or any other mentioned characters or Glee itself. All belong to Ryan Murphy and by extension FOX. I am nor Ryan Murphy or FOX, nor do I own either, meaning the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee. The title of this chapter is from the song 'Sledgehammer' by Peter Gabriel. Don't that either.

* * *

Kurt was sitting patiently across from his father at their kitchen table. He was waiting to go on his first ever official date and it was surprisingly with Noah Puckerman. It was Friday night and, though Rachel had kindly offered him some girl time with all the other ND ladies, he politely declined, telling her that Puck had gotten to him first and he'd accepted. Rachel's eyebrows rose, attracting the attention of the other girls in ND. They all came over and bombarded Kurt with questions. He simply smiled and giggled and merely told them that he was busy Friday evening, but he was not busy Saturday night. Saturday was Puck-free he told them. The last thing he saw as he walked away were their mouths hanging open. The rest of his week went by very slowly. And finally, it was Friday. Kurt smiled at the wall and his dad raised an eyebrow. Kurt simply shrugged his shoulders, listening for Puck's car. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kurt heard the tell-tale sign of Puck's clunker coming up the road. He got up from his chair and sprinted to the door, closely followed by Burt. Kurt smiled, fixed his hair and opened the door. Walking towards him was a casually (yet sexily) dressed Puck, in a white wife beater, brown leather jacket, slightly form-fitting jeans and his favorite sneakers. Kurt smirked: the look was classic Puck and he found his heart fluttering a bit.

"Hey Kurt!" Puck said, raking his eyes quickly over Kurt's form. The slender teen was wearing neon-pink skinny jeans that looked painted on, white Doc Martens, a simple black, form-fitting T-shirt with a simple scarf. He looked dazzling and Puck would've appreciated him more had Papa Bear Burt not been standing directly behind him, beckoning the boys inside. Kurt smiled sympathetically at Puck as he stepped aside to let him in. Once inside, Burt walked back to the kitchen table. Puck watched and, once he was out of sight, he slid an arm around Kurt's waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kurt blushed. "You look gorgeous, Kurt." He whispered in his ear. Kurt's blush grew stronger.

"Thank you Noah. You don't look so bad yourself," he teased. Puck was about to retort when he saw Burt staring at them, both eyebrows raised. Puck's arm slipped from around Kurt and they solemnly followed his father back to the table. Burt was already sitting and gestured for Kurt and Puck to sit across from him. Kurt took Puck's hand under the table as his father began.

"So…Puck…what kind of a name is that?" Puck swallowed hard.

"It's uh, a stupid nickname. My first name is Noah." Burt nodded.

"Where does the 'Puck' come from?"

"My last name. P-Puckerman…sir." Burt nodded again.

"What's with the Mohawk?"

"I like it. I think it looks…c-cool."

"Fine. I caught you in the same bed as my son two nights ago. He assured me that you were straight, yet here you are, going on a date with my son. What's the story?" _Oh boy, now that's a long story_, Puck thought.

"Well…I thought I was straight, sir, but, for a while now, I've had developing feelings for Kurt. I-I don't know w-when it started, but I know that…I really do like him, like, a lot, sir." Burt nodded. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of Kurt's cheek and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Burt pressed on.

"Alright. One last question kid, and you're free to go: What are your intentions with my son?" _Oh no!_ Kurt thought. _Don't say sex, don't say sex (not that I'd mind) but don't say sex!_ He chanted in his mind. Puck swallowed and stared at Kurt as he answered.

"My intentions with your son are to woo him." Both Hummel's were impressed with this answer. Puck smiled and Kurt smiled back, feeling a little flitter in his stomach. Burt nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Alright. You're both free to go. Have him home no later than…" Burt thought for a moment. "Well, it is a weekend…have him home no later than midnight." Kurt smiled and he and Puck stood up. Kurt walked over and gave his dad a quick hug and followed Puck to the door. Once it was shut, Kurt turned to Puck.

"Where are we going Noah?" Kurt asked, lacing his arm through Puck's. Puck smirked.

"You'll see when we get there, Princess." Kurt was about to object to being called 'Princess' but shrugged it off and smiled as they got in the car and drove off.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked, staring at the visually offensive sign. It was bright and flashing and the name 'CARL'S CARAOKE' was in neon red. Kurt stared at it in disgust. He then noticed that 'Bar and Grille' were underneath what Carl probably thought was a clever name. Little did he know, it really wasn't. However, Puck was smiling so Kurt figured it couldn't be too bad. A smile broke across his face as they walked inside. Immediately, a waitress with a jet-black fohawk, purple bejeweled cat eyeglasses, and bubblegum pink lips walked over.

"Hi ya handsome! Nohrmal table?" Kurt stared at her. She was short, probably about five feet even, at least in her mid-thirties, with alluring, charcoal gray eyes, short ski-jump nose and rosy cheeks.

"That'd be great Tabitha." Puck smiled at her then Kurt. Kurt smiled back. Tabitha examined them for a moment then chuckled to herself.

"Right this way!" She said cheerfully, leading the way to a table far enough from the middle to be private but not secluded. Kurt smiled as Puck pulled out his chair and laughed as Tabitha pulled out Puck's. Once seated, Tabitha handed them each a menu. "Here ya go dollfaces! I'll be back in a mohment to take ya ordah!" Tabitha vanished into the kitchen and Kurt stared dumbfounded after her. After a moment, opened his menu and perused as he spoke.

"She's quite a character," he said lightly. He peeked over his menu and saw Puck's eyes light up.

"Yeah. She's a sweetheart, though. Whenever things are really bad, I take Sarah here and she cheers us up, gives us food and stuff. Sarah's my sister," Puck added, guessing the look on Kurt's face though it was behind the menu. "So, know what you want yet?" Kurt continued looking until his eyes landed on the grilled chicken sandwich.

"I'm going to have the grilled chicken sandwich. Can't be too unhealthy, right?" Kurt asked. Puck nodded, looking at his own menu.

"I think…I'm going to have…Ma's Old Fashioned Chicken and Biscuits." Puck nodded resolutely as he shut his menu. He grabbed the hand of Kurt's that was on the table. "So, what do you think?" Kurt smiled.

"It's a cute little restaurant, Noah." At that moment, Tabitha came back.

"Awlright gents, what'll it be?" Puck spoke first.

"I'm gonna have Ma's Old Fashioned C and B with a Coke. Kurt?" Kurt smiled and looked at Tabitha.

"I'm going to have the grilled chicken sandwich and an ice tea please?"

"Shore dollface! I'll be back with ya drinks in a moment!" Tabitha scurried towards the kitchen again and came back moments later. She handed them their drinks and went back into the kitchen again.

"She's growing on me," Kurt said, laughing. Puck smiled.

"Good. Tabitha's a great person. She's just…herself. Like you." Kurt blushed, averting his gaze. After several moments, he attempted speech.

"So…what uhm…it's 'caraoke' here? Do uhm…do you have to s-sing?" Puck laughed, reclaiming Kurt's hand again.

"It is karaoke here. Carl think's the name is clever, but it's really not."

"You know Carl?"

"He's Tabitha's husband. She owns the place but let Carl pick the name. She hates it but she promised they'd keep." Kurt nodded. Puck smiled and continued on. "You don't have to sing here, but I am. Actually," Puck glanced at his watch. "I'm up now." He pushed out from his seat and took to the stage. Kurt heard a voice from the back room bellow "And now, Noah Puckerman with his rendition of Peter Gabriel's 'Sledgehammer'! Dedicated to one Kurt Hummel!" Kurt blushed and Puck yelled back to the man.

"Carl I'm gonna kill you!" The man laughed and Puck sighed as he followed the lyrics popping up on the screen.

_**You could have a steam train  
If you'd just lay down your tracks  
You could have an aeroplane flying  
If you bring your blue sky back**_

All you do is call me  
I'll be anything you need

You could have a big dipper  
Going up and down, all around the bends  
You could have a bumper car, bumping  
This amusement never ends

I want to be your sledgehammer  
Why don't you call my name  
Oh let me be your sledgehammer  
This will be my testimony

_**Show me round your fruit cage  
'Cos I will be your honey bee  
Open up your fruit cage  
Where the fruit is as sweet as can be**_

I want to be your sledgehammer  
Why don't you call my name  
You'd better call the sledgehammer  
Put your mind at rest  
I'm going to be the sledgehammer  
This can be my testimony  
I'm your sledgehammer  
Let there be no doubt about it

Sledge your sledge your sledgehammer

I've kicked the habit  
Shed my skin  
This is the new stuff  
I go dancing in, we go dancing in  
Oh won't you show for me  
And I will show for you  
Show for me, I will show for you  
Yea, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I do mean you  
Only you  
You've been coming through  
Going to build that power  
Build, build up that power, hey  
I've been feeding the rhythm  
I've been feeding the rhythm  
Going to feel that power, build in you  
Come on, come on, help me do

_**Come on, come on, help me do  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you  
I've been feeding the rhythm  
I've been feeding the rhythm  
It's what we're doing, doing  
All day and night**_

_**Come on, come on, help me do**_

_**Come on, come on, help me do**_

Applause filled the restaurant and the backroom as Puck took his seat. Kurt smiled at him.

"Noah…" he smiled. "That was…really cute." Puck rolled his eyes, but Kurt saw the smirk creeping on his face as their food arrived._**  
**_


	5. Roll to Me

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Puck, Kurt, Blaine or any other mentioned characters or Glee itself. All belong to Ryan Murphy and by extension FOX. I am nor Ryan Murphy or FOX, nor do I own either, meaning the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee. Title of the chapter is from the song 'Roll to Me' by Del Amitri. Don't own that either.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called down the hallway. Kurt turned around gave him an icy stare, but waited nonetheless. Blaine took it as a good sign as he caught up to him. "Hey Kurt," he repeated, displaying a dazzling smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Blaine was nervous for a moment when he heard Kurt murmur a "Fine" under his breath. Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to an empty classroom. He shut the door and Kurt stood unimpressed, hips cocked, arms folded across his chest, staring blankly at Blaine in front of a vacant desk. Blaine swallowed.

"Well, uhm, I was…I was w-wondering if…maybe…s-sometime…" He swallowed again. Kurt arched his eyebrow. Blaine attempted to speak again, but his voice was dry so nothing came out. Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance before speaking.

"Look Blaine," he started. "I am not going to go on a date with you. You sang 'Beautifully' to me! In front of _everyone_! Not only that, but the only reason you bothered is because Pu- Noah asked me out. I may not love him yet, but I like him more than you!" Kurt's voice was elevated at this point, his face flustered.

"Why did you agree to go out with him?" Blaine asked, becoming a little agitated himself.

"It's none of your business, Blaine!"

"Why?"

"Because he cares about me! Because he came over and checked on me, let me rant about YOU and proceeded to cuddle with me! Puck may not be perfect but he's more perfect than you!" Kurt's face was completely flushed now and a red glow was now gracing Blaine's face.

"So you just went out with him because he was nice to you? With that logic, we should've been –" but Blaine stopped himself. He knew what he was about to say would ruin his friendship with Kurt and he didn't want that, but too late. The can of worms was opened and Kurt wouldn't let it go.

"We should've been what, Blaine?" Blaine remained silent. "WHAT Blaine? WHAT should we have been doing?" Blaine mumbled something under his breath that Kurt couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Blaine mumbled again. "WHAT BLAINE! FOR THE LOVE OF GAGA WHAT-"

"SHAGGING! FUCKING! SEXING! NECKING! HEAVY PETTING! FORNIFICATING! BY YOUR OWN LOGIC, THAT'S WHAT WE SHOULD BE DOING!" Kurt stared dumbstruck at Blaine.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked. Blaine stared at him. Kurt shook his head as tears started streaming down his face. As he was about to burst through the door, the door burst open and Puck stepped inside. He looked from the crying Kurt to the blank Blaine. He turned to Kurt again.

"What happened Kurt? Are you okay?" Kurt turned his doe-eyes to face the chocolate ones. He shook his head fervently as he ran out of the abandoned classroom. Puck watched Kurt the hallway. Once he was out of sight, Puck turned to Blaine. His glare was menacing. "What the hell happened?" Blaine remained silent, Puck growing more and more agitated as the moments ticked by. Finally, he repeated his question. "What the HELL happened? WHAT did you do to Kurt?" Blaine lifted his head from its sulking position to look Puck straight in the eye.

"Hm, what happened, you ask? Well, I wanted to ask Kurt out, but he said no because of you. He said that, while he doesn't love you yet, he likes you more than me. I then asked why he went out with you, to which he replied that he went out with you because you cared about him and were there for him. I then said that, according to his logic, him and I should've been shagging by-" Blaine never finished his sentence because Puck's fist connected with his jaw. The fight that ensued attracted much attention from passing students until no one returned to their classes. Finally, Ms. Norton came into the hallway.

"Oh my word!" She declared. She initially ran down the hall to get Principal Figgins, but instead went to find Will. He was in the teacher's lounge, relaxing during his free period. She burst inside, attracting Will's attention.

"Myra! I didn't know you were free this period!" He declared. His smile faded as he looked at her panting form. Finally, after heaving for several moments, she spoke.

"I don't, Will. Puckerman and Anderson are fighting the hallway! Very rowdy and no one's in class!" Will shot up from his seat and followed Myra to the fight. He got there and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Puck had a black eye and busted lip while Blaine had to black eyes, an apparently broken nose, his lip was busted in several different places and they were still grappling on the ground. Will busted through the crowd and pulled them apart.

"What are you two doing!" Will cried. They were still trying to get at each other even though Will held them apart. The crowd dissipated and finally, the person who the fight was about pushed through to the front. The boys stopped trying to attack each other and looked at Kurt. Will followed their gaze. "Kurt?" Kurt looked from boy to boy. "Kurt, what is this about?" Kurt didn't answer and simply walked over to Puck. Blaine stared at Kurt before he nodded. Wrenching himself from Will's grip, Blaine stormed (well, limped) from the school. Will watched, shocked and Kurt finally spoke.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse Puck." He wrapped his arm around Puck's waist and Puck flung his arm around Kurt's neck. Together, they made it to the nurse.

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

When Kurt and Puck showed up hand-in-hand to glee, applause broke out in the room. Finn clapped Puck on the back and ruffled his brother's hair. Kurt gave him his best 'bitch-I'll-kill-you-for-touching-my-hair' look but eventually smiled at him. Mercedes came over and hugged Puck.

"Good thing you defended my boy," she said. "Otherwise I'd hafta cut a bitch." Puck smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Of course I'd defend him. I'm trying to woo him, you know. If I don't defend him, I lose my shot." Kurt nudged him and they took their seats. Will walked in a few minutes later.

"Ok, so- PUCK! You will have to WAIT to request to sing. Does anyone besides Puck or Kurt know why Puck and Blaine were fighting?" Silence fell across the room before Rachel's hand shot up.

"Yes Rachel?" She straightened up and started talking.

"Well, I heard that Blaine tried to lip-rape Kurt and Puck came in as the knight in shining armor."

"Not what I heard," Sam said. "I heard that Blaine was trying to ask Kurt out and Puck came to defend his territory."

"Well I heard that –"

"Stop," Kurt said. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Blaine and I were having a discussion, it turned into a yelling match, some unkind things were said and Puck walked in at the end. Though I must say, it's no one here's business." Kurt stared blankly at the wall, still holding Puck's hand. Puck sighed. Though he desperately wanted to tell the rest of the gleeks what had happened, he couldn't do that to Kurt. So, instead, he addressed Will.

"Mr. Schue, may I sing now, please?" Will nodded. Puck smiled, gave Kurt's hand one last squeeze and went to the front of the choir room.

_**Look around your world pretty baby  
Is it everything you hoped it'd be  
The wrong guy, the wrong situation  
The right time to roll to me  
Roll to me**_

Look into your heart pretty baby,  
Is it aching with some nameless need.  
Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it  
Right then, roll to me

Kurt knew the song well. He was born in the 90s. He appreciated Puck singing it to him.

_**And I don't think I've ever seen a soul so in despair  
So if you want to talk the night through  
Guess who will be there?**_

So don't try to deny it pretty baby,  
You've been down so long you can hardly see  
When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining  
It's the right time to roll to me  
Roll to me, Roll to me

Puck kept eye contact with Kurt he whole time. Kurt smiled and Puck smiled, making Kurt's smile even brighter. Both hearts flittered.

_**And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair**_

_**So if you want to talk the night through**_

_**Guess who will be there?**_

So Look around your world pretty baby  
Is it everything you hoped it'd be  
The wrong guy, the wrong situation  
The right time to roll to me  
The right time to roll to me  
The right time to roll to me  
OOOOOHHHHH


	6. Edge of Glory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Puck, Kurt, Blaine or any other mentioned characters or Glee itself. All belong to Ryan Murphy and by extension FOX. I am nor Ryan Murphy or FOX, nor do I own either, meaning the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee. Chapter title based off Lady GaGa's 'Edge of Glory'. Still don't own anything.

* * *

It was official: Kurt Hummel was over Blaine and falling steadily in love with one Noah Puckerman. He couldn't believe it, but it was _actually_ happening. Puck, or Noah as he called him, was wooing him. He was being a gentlemanly badass, impressing his father, doting on Kurt and serenading him every chance he got. The serenading was what Kurt loved the most. He loved being sung to. He loved Noah. His hands stopped rubbing in his current moisturizer as he stared at himself in the mirror. He loved Noah. He loved Noah. "I love Noah," he said to his reflection. He smiled. "I love Noah. I love Noah." He repeated it over and over again until he burst into a fit of giggles. He beamed at his reflection as he hastily finished his routine. Once finished, he barged into his room and picked out a completely different outfit. He repeated his current mantra of "I love Noah" as he finished getting ready. He had put on the same outfit that he'd worn on their first date a few months ago when Noah had taken him to Carl's Caraoke. He smiled as he recalled that night. "I love Noah," he said again, jumping up and down as he grabbed his satchel and headed downstairs. The rest of the Hudson-Hummel family was already sitting at the breakfast table and looked up as he entered the room.

"Morning Kurt," Burt said, digging back into his pancakes.

"Morninkurt," Finn jumbled, pancake still being devoured. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Good morning Kurt!" Carole said happily as she cut into her pancakes.

"Good morning everyone!" Kurt sang, dropping his satchel on his chair and strutting into the kitchen to grab the orange juice. When he came back, all three were staring at him. "What?"

"Someone's awfully happy this morning," Burt observed. Kurt's smile grew bigger and dreamier.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked airily.

"Nothing, just wondering why," Burt replied, staring in awe at Kurt. Carole smiled.

"I know what it is." She said. Her and Kurt exchanged knowing smiles. Burt rolled his eyes and Finn stared at them.

"Wellwutishitmom?" He said, his mouth still full. Carole looked to Kurt for permission. He nodded.

"Kurt's in love. And, if I'm not mistaken, he's in love with Puck." Finn swallowed this time before he spoke.

"Finally! Took you long enough to fall out of love with that di-"

"Watch it, Finn," Kurt warned. He and Blaine were still friends. Not great, but their friendship was still there and they were working on mending it. Happily, though, his outbursts had helped Kurt on his merry way of falling out of love with him. Blaine had decided to transfer back to Dalton for their senior year and Kurt was ok with it.

"Sorry, sorry, but seriously dude, he was a…a jerk." Kurt nodded.

"I know, but we're still friends and he apologized." Finn shrugged and went back to eating. Burt finally spoke.

"So is that what your fancy getup is for?" Kurt cringed inside hearing his father use the word 'getup', but nodded.

"Yes. It's the outfit I wore on our first date." Burt nodded.

"Well, go get your man." Kurt stared at his father as he went back to eating his pancakes.

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

Puck had expected this to be a normal Thursday morning. However, that was before he saw Kurt walk into the place, looking like he owned it, in the outfit he wore on their first date. Then he watched Kurt walk straight towards him. Before he could even get a word in edgewise, his lips were claimed in a passionate, searing, and loving kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and Puck slid his arms around Kurt's waist. They were attracting attention and both knew it and just didn't care. Finally, when they pulled away to get some much-needed oxygen, Kurt spoke. "Noah Puckerman, I am in love with you. I am one hundred percent totally and irrevocably in love with you." Puck grinned from ear to ear.

"I knew I'd woo you," he said, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"I knew you would, too," Kurt replied. Their lips met in another kiss and they received some catcalls from member of the glee club.

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

The rest of the day was a blur for Puck. In between classes, he and Kurt met up and kissed and walked to class with each other. They held hands and at lunch, they snuggled a bit as they ate and chatted with their friends. It felt perfect. It was perfect and Puck couldn't be happier. It only got better in glee when, after months of Puck serenading Kurt, Kurt serenaded him. Mr. Schue allowed it, what with Nationals over and everything. They'd come in second place, which wasn't bad considering it was their first time to Nationals. Puck had taken Kurt out on a celebratory dinner that night. It was that night, just a few weeks ago that they'd shared their first kiss. Kurt handed out his sheet music to Brad and the other instrumentalists.

_**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight  
**_

Kurt stared intently at Puck as Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Tina got up to help Kurt with backup vocals.

_**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**_

It's time to feel the rush  
To push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall over in love

I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

Their gaze never quivered and Puck finally got up and started dancing with Kurt around the room. It felt like they were the only two people there.

_**Another shot before we kiss the other side  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
Alright, alright  
Pull on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
It doesn't hurt 'cause everybody knows my name tonight  
Alright, alright**_

It's time to feel the rush  
To push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall over in love

I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

Applause filled the room as Puck and Kurt stopped moving. They stared breathlessly at each other, foreheads pressed together, smiles gracing both faces. They started laughing as they held each other's hands. A moment later, they kissed and the world just seemed to melt away.


End file.
